The overarching goal of this program Is to foster the development of the next generation of URM researchers using a multidisciplinary, community-engaged approach to applying behavioral health models to eradicate health disparities In cardiometabolic diseases and HIV. The focus of the program will be on acquisition of behavioral research skills, formulation of relevant research questions, development of methodologically sound protocols, publication of peer-reviewed papers, and networking with mentors and peers. At the end of the training period, trainees will have acquired the necessary skillset to pursue further training In public health, thus reducing the national gap between URM and non-URM scientists competing for NIH funding.